This new lily was discovered by me as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among lily plants being raised at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. The short, stocky growth habit of this plant and its upright carriage of the flowers caught my attention and because of its favorable appearance, I began a course of propagation of the plant by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata, Calif., to test its capabilities. As a result of my study, I found that this plant had other distinctive characteristics and advantages to make it a worthy addition to the field of commercial pot plant lily culture. Further asexual propagation of the plant through successive generations has demonstrated that its distinctive and advantageous characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.